Problem: Angle $EAB$ is a right angle, and $BE=9$ units. What is the number of square units in the sum of the areas of the two squares $ABCD$ and $AEFG$?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,1)--(0,2)--(-1,1)--cycle);
draw((0,2)--(2,4)--(0,6)--(-2,4)--cycle);
draw((1,1)--(2,4));
draw((-1,1)--(-2,4));

label("A", (0,2), S);
label("B", (1,1), SE);
label("C", (0,0), S);
label("D", (-1,1), SW);
label("E", (2,4), NE);
label("F", (0,6), N);
label("G", (-2,4), NW);
label("9", (1.5, 2.5), SE);
[/asy]
Solution: The sum of the areas of the two squares is $AE^2+AB^2$.  By the Pythagorean theorem applied to right triangle $BAE$, we have $AE^2+AB^2= BE^2 = \boxed{81}$ square units.